


Loving Kuroo Tetsurou

by estroberikeyk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk
Summary: If he were asked what color is Kuroo Tetsurou, his answer will be red. Passionate and chaotic. The same color that reflected in his eyes in that fateful day, when cherry blossoms colored Tokyo in pink petals, Kuroo shone brightly and painted Tsukishima's cheeks red.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	Loving Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> #HQSwiftWeek2020 - day 3: red

Kuroo Tetsurou has always been good in red. It was a weird thought for Tsukishima to think that Kuroo was more handsome in Nekoma's jacket and jersey. He always find himself staring at him in awe when the match starts, he just can't help it. How can someone be so beautiful in crimson without even trying?

If he were asked what color is Kuroo Tetsurou, his answer will be red. Passionate and chaotic. The same color that reflected in his eyes in that fateful day, when cherry blossoms colored Tokyo in pink petals, Kuroo shone brightly and painted Tsukishima's cheeks red.

"So... you're confessing to me now?" Kuroo grinned, still in his uniform for his graduation just a moment ago.

Tsukishima huffed, crossed his arms and averted his gaze, "Why do you think I came all the way here to Tokyo?"

The latter laugh, both hands hiding his face, suddenly overflowing with emotions that he doesn't know if he can handle. "Me too, Kei... I like you. Very much. God." And after a moment, they found themselves in each other's arms. It was a great feeling, like a falling leaf in a fall, slowly cradling by the wind before it landed safely, in this case, in Kuroo's arms.

Adventurous days passed one after another, train tickets filled their wallet as they traveled back and forth. Sweet strawberry shortcakes were gifted almost everyday, coffee with milk and sugar were served at the table. Their voices recorded in each other's phone, long messages and sweet messages filled their messages. Pictures and selfies was posted in their social media accounts. It became their routine and no one complained.

Kuroo was sweet and caring, probably the one that traveled mostly. Saying things such as "I'll always come to you," that Tsukishima proclaimed the cheesiest thing he ever said to him. Though it did made his heart soft every time and waited for him everyday nonetheless.

Kei was embraced by the red color of love day by day, but like a wonderful masterpiece displayed in every museum, you cannot paint with one color alone. A rainbow isn't composed with only the color of red.

The weekend visits turned to once a month, messages now came in an hour or two late, no more gifts or dessert waiting on his front doors, no more midnight calls to talk about life. He understand that his busy for work while he's studying for college, but he didn't even notice that his red was running out of vibrance.

"So you can't come this weekend, too?" Tsukishima asked over the phone, his books abandoned on his desk while he take a moment to look outside. He just remembered how the city looks pretty qt night.

"Sorry, Kei..." Kuroo's voice is obviously apologetic. And Tsukishima understands. He always understand. "I'm still trying to keep up with my work. I'll visit in my day-off, 'kay?"

But the background noise doesn't sound like _keeping up_ at all. Tsukishima heard the clanking of glass and loud voices of men, he swore he also heard Bokuto's voice from a distance. But what can he do? He's kilometers away from him and it's not like he can tell Kuroo to stop whatever he's doing right now. That'll be selfish of him.

He sighed, "Okay, then. Goodluck."

"Thanks! Love you, Kei! Byeeee."

"I love you, too."

And the call ended.

━━━━━━━━━━

"Are you sure?" Yamaguchi asked him for the 5th time now before he boarded the train to Tokyo. It's finally sem-break and he now have a one week vacation, though he still have some papers to finish the whole week, he planned to spend the days in Kuroo's apartment. Tsukishima still haven't told him about this vacation thinking he's still busy with his work, so he planned to just surprise him when he get there.

"I already have a ticket, Tadashi. Do I look like I'm having second thoughts?" Tsukishima answered sarcastically, holding the strap of his bag tighter, anticipating the train in the railroads.

He felt a pat on his back, "I'm just worried, Tsukki. You'll be okay, right?"

Tsukishima smiled at him, "I'll be fine."

It was Kuroo who isn't okay as he opened the door of his apartment with the key he gave him months ago if he wanted to visit. The whole room was a mess, crumpled papers on the floor, cans of variety of energy drinks filled the trash, and his laundry was left untouch as it pile on the basket. And Kuroo, he was lying on the couch, groaning in his sleep as the laptop in front of him was open yet turned off.

What a welcome, really.

Instead of waking him up, he took of his coat and tie that he probably wore since yesterday work, cleaned up everything that is on the floor and prepare a decent breakfast, or lunch since it's already eleven in the morning. But despite all that, Kuroo remained sleeping in the couch. Sighing in defeat, Tsukishima approach the latter and gently shook his shoulder.

"Tetsu? Tetsu, wake up. I cooked lunch." He muttered softly. Kuroo stirred a bit, yet his eyes remained closed.

"Kenma? Nah, Kenma can't cook. Akaashi...?" He mumbled, making the blonde roll his eyes.

"It's Kei. Hurry up or the food will get cold."

"Oh, it's Kei-- Kei?!" Kuroo opened his eyes almost instantly that Tsukishima was surprised also. They stared into each other wide eyed before Kuroo finally hugged him tight. "It's really Kei..."

And Tsukishima's heart melted once again.

━━━━━━━━━━

He should've known that it won't even last for two days. They got all the day for themselves since coincidentally, it was Kuroo's day off, so they spend their time window shopping around Tokyo and enjoying each other's company, just like a normal couple would do. The day after however, Kuroo went early to work and Tsukishima thought of it as to be expected, he can't just have Kuroo everyday just because he's the one on break. But it's been five days and the only time he spend with Kuroo was on his first day here. He'll do his papers for a whole day and sleep with Kuroo's still not home, when he wakes up, he's already hurrying up to go to work again. He doesn't even feel his presence though they are sharing the same roof.

It's like this is his apartment and not his lover's. He can't even talk to him for God's sake.

So in his last day, Tsukishima is done understanding. He's so tired.

He already packed his bag when Kuroo came home, visibly tired from work yet reeks of beer. Tsukishima smiled at him, "Hey, I'm leaving today. School starts the day after tomorrow so I need to go home and rest as much as I need."

Kuroo tilted his head, pulling off his tie and throwing it somewhere, "Is that so? Then take care, Babe."

"Tetsu, I actually want to tell you something," Tsukishima took a deep breath, tightly gripping his bag as he tried to smile. It'll be the last time he will see the shade of red that Kuroo have given him throughout the years that they have each other.

"Let's break up."

And Kuroo was suddenly wide awake, "Wait, Kei. What?"

But Tsukishima just smiled, repeating his words when he confessed under a cherry blossom tree, "Why do you think I came all the way here to Tokyo?"

Tsukishima couldn't remember what they shouted at each other, but the moment he slam closed the door, everything was suddenly blue.

━━━━━━━━━━

The months after that was hell. Not just because there's no more messages that keep him going for the day, but the amount of stress on his workload and projects keep piling up. He can swear that once in a month he won't sleep for a whole 48 hours, only the coffee in his veins kept him awake. Then add his volleyball team and everything is already a mess.

Thankfully, he is healthy and energized enough to participate in the volleyball match today. In all those stressful time he had, he found solace in the middle of the court. It is weird that he felt calm hearing the cheers of the crowd and the ball hitting his palm. And yet, when he open his eyes, he'll see the mix of blue and grey. And suddenly, he will miss the shade of red he used to see on the opposite court.

"Tsukki! You did great!" Kogane shouted the moment the match ends. Sendai Frogs have won and now all of then are dead tired from all the running and jumping.

"And you should do better with your sets next time." He said jokingly and yet the latter seemed to take it more seriously that he rushed to Kyoutani screaming "My sets aren't that bad, right?!" And Tsukishima just sighed in relief since he escaped Kogane quite early.

He was done changing in the locker's room, already changed into his when he Tsukishima heard a voice he never knew he will hear again.

"Long time no see, Tsukki. You did well earlier."

It was Kuroo, very handsome in his dark red suit that he probably intended to wear. Ah, how long has it been? A year? Ay year and a half, probably. God, he missed him. And yet all Tsukishima can muster was to smile back at him, grabbing his bag and wearing it in his shoulder, "Long time no see, Kuroo-san. Didn't know you'll be here today."

The latter chuckled, "Aside that I wanted to see my dear Tsukki play, I also came for business." He stepped closer, Tsukishima didn't move and wait for him, arms crossed, "How about talking about it over dinner? What do you think?"

Tsukishima raised a brow, "Your treat?"

Kuroo laughed, "My treat."

"Sounds good, then. Let's go?"

"After you."

They exited the place together, hands lightly brushing into each other but no one dared to hold into it. Well, not _yet._

_Losing him is blue like I never know._   
_Missing him is dark grey all along._   
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met._

_But loving Kuroo Tetsurou is red._


End file.
